The EE Platoon
by MikuTheAncient
Summary: The E.E. Platoon (E.E.P. for short) have been order to spy on the ARMPIT Platoon, The Platoon however gets caught and is forced to explain their mission and are forced to stay and do chorus because of Natsumi, They grow to love and Protect Pekopon, but the Keonian army come to invade themselves. Will the E.E.P refuse orders and fight back? (A story created by Miku and Kaya-Chan!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog!**

**_Ok ok If anyone have or had read The Ancient Dragon you should know Mikuku, well in this story Mikuku is part of a Platoon and DOES NOT know the ARMPIT Platoon, sort of a AU, anyways I'm doing this with my friend Kaya-chan! _**

_**Hope you enjoy! **_

**Chapter 1**

A particular Keronian was walking down the hall of a great big Mother ship, Her skin was pure white, she had headphones with the yin n' yang symbol on them and she had a Ancient looking staff with Ancient markings on it, her hat was also white and had the same markings as her staff and had a ancient mark as her insignia. Her hands, feet, all of her markings, and eyes were a neon blue and she had a scratch under her right eye.

She arrived at the end of the hallway and enter through a huge door that stood at the end. The room was dimmed so the only thing she saw was a huge table with rows of chairs to the side. At the end of the table sat a Keronian in a metallic-like office chair, Since the room was to dimmed it was to hard to see how the Keronian looked like.

"I am here Admiral as you requested!" She saluted

"Good," His voice rang loudly through the room, " I have a mission for you and your platoon"

He presses a red button on his armrest and on a screen in front of him appeared an image of the ARMPIT Platoon.

"Do you know who these Keronians are?" He asked

"Those Keronians are the ARMPIT Platoon sir" She said, "Why?"

"I need you and your platoon to spy on them to see how the process of invading Pekopon is going" He said sternly

She nodded in agreement, though confused. She decided to not ask further questions.

"Good, Your platoon shall leave tomorrow." He said, "That is all"

"Yes Admiral Shororo!" She saluted, she walked towards the door but the Admiral said something else

"Oh and Mikuku?" He started, "Don't fail me."

Mikuku nodded and quickly and exited the room.

Walking toward another room, She punched in a code and the door open slowly.

"Ah! Nice to see ya sis! Whats up?" A male Keronian greeted. His skin was a Brown Orange mix, His hat and headphones (the headphone trim is black) were red. He wore glasses but the right side of the glass had a weird tech thing ( Keroro gunso episode "No more Mr. Nice Frog!" Tamama put something over his left eye to see Natumi's energy lvl) but it is attached to his headphones. His eyes are black and he always wears a Utility belt. His Insignia is a Screwdriver and a wrench crossed.

Mikuku flashed a smile at him but it quickly disappeared

"Admiral Shororo has given us a Mission Lenono," Mikuku explained, "We are to spy on the ARMPIT Platoon."

This caught his attention, "Should I warn the others?" He asked

"Yes go tell them, get a goodnight rest because we leave tomorrow." Mikuku ordered calmly

"Right!" He sat up and rushed towards the door but gave a friendly punch on the arm to Mikuku

"Hey!" Mikuku giggled

"Cya Mikuku!" He yelled as he rushed down the hall.

Mikuku giggled and walked toward the window at the right end of the room, She looked into space.

_I wonder why the Admiral is concerned about the ARMPIT Platoon _She thought to herself, She shakes her head and walks out to the empty hallway towards her room.

_**So watcha guys think so far? I give all credit to Kaya-Chan, she is the one who came up with the idea, Thanks Kaya-Chan!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**-Miku-Chan and Kaya-Chan out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog!**

**Chapter 2**

Lenono entered into a small room where 3 other Keronians were talking about their battle strategies. The one cleaning his gun is Corporal Garara, His skin is a light-ish black. His hat is a navy blue and his insignia is two upside down triangles touching each other. He is Giroro's and Natsumi's son. Next, The one who is talking non-stop is Lance Corporal Tririri, Her skin is a soft black, Her hat is a Pink-Purple color, her insignia is a black triangle and she has a red heart on her left cheek (appears when next to Tearoro) Lastly, The one who is listening to Tririri is Private 2nd class Tearoro, She is a blackish purplish color, Her hat is white silver, also has a heart on her right cheek (appears next to Tririri), and her insignia is a tear like her belly.

" Lenono sir!" All 3 Keronians saluted.

"We have a Mission," Lenono explained. " We are ordered to spy on the ARMPIT Platoon."

This got Garara attention, _Why do we need to spy on my dad's platoon? _He thought, _I must warn them..._

"We are leaving tomorrow, so be prepared," Lenono continued. " We will camp in the vents and survey from there, Will will arrive about 3:45 pekopon time so be ready!"

"Yes, !" They saluted

Lenono nodded, "I need to tell Mikuku about where and when we set camp." and walked out of the room.

_At night I will tell them... _Garara thought to himself.

**At Night...**

Garara jumped out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. He got his cellphone out and dialed his dad phone #.

"Hello?" Said a raspy male voice

"Dad?"

"Garara? Is that you?" Giroro asked

"Yep dad its me, I wanted to warn you about something.."

"Whats wrong?" Giroro asked a bit worryingly

"Dad It might be Illegal to tell you this but the admiral ordered us to spy on your platoon to see how is your mission is going. We will be in the vents at 3:45" Garara explained.

"Alright ill warn your mother then, And Thank you for telling me this," Giroro responded. "But don't do anything like this again, even though I'm your Father."

"Yes dad, Bye" Garara replied

"bye."

Garara shut his phone and went back to his room.

**Huzzah another Chapter done!**

**Took me a bit but worth it!**

**Anyways Miku-Chan out!**

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog!**

**Chapter 3**

Giroro walked out of his tent and went inside. Natsumi was drinking tea and talking to Aki about living arrangements. Natsumi is now 20, married. Fuyuki is now 19 and has a girlfriend (aka Momoka! SHE DID IT!). The Platoon on the other hand is STILL trying to take over pekopon. (_Giroro is Married and is still trying to take over pekopon...I don't get_ it...) Keroro still comes up with stupid plans, Tamama and Mois go with it, Dororo and Koyuki are a couple too, and Kururu, well... hasn't change at all.

"Hey Red!" Natsumi greeted Giroro as he entered the house.

"Natsumi have heard news from our son." His tone grew serious.

Natsumi smile began to fade, "What happened?"

"His Platoon has been ordered to spy on my Platoon by the Admiral," He explained." They will be in the air ducts at 3:45 tomorrow"

Natsumi nodded slowly, She never liked that her son joined the Keon Army but it was his choice.

"Alright go tell the frog we will have VERY special visitors tomorrow." She said

"Yes My sweet Natsumi" Giroro walked down to the basement to tell is Platoon the news.

"New Frogs means Conflict! and that mean Manga!" Aki squealed

"You never change mom" Natsumi giggled

Aki just smiled.

**Okay, okay I am sorry for the short chapter but because of homework and school, not to mention bible classes, I have rarely any time for making stories so it might take longer than usual.**

**Anyways Miku-Chan Out! **


End file.
